A Sister's Love
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: ¿Maldición o coincidencia? La vida de las hermanas Lily y Mayu siempre giró en torno a eso, siempre creyeron que todo estaría bien y que aquellos malos presentimientos no eran mas que exageración. Conforme pasó el tiempo una de ellas descubrió algo inimaginable y se verá forzada a hacer algo que quizás traiga mas problemas que beneficios. "Yo prometí darte el amor de una hermana.."
1. Chapter 1

**A Sister's Love**

 _"Es inútil tratar de engañar al mal… tarde o temprano este logrará hacerte caer ante su perverso e inmenso poder…"_ así proclamaron los seres de los inframundos aquel día que un par de recién nacidas liberaron sus coordinados llantos ante la fría madrugada de Mayo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hermana mía sabes que siempre te he querido, el lazo que compartimos sin duda es inquebrantable pero bajo estas circunstancias tendré que elegir algo que va en contra de tal unión…

¡No! no me mires así, eso ya no funcionará al menos no conmigo… por mucho tiempo pospuse esto pero me he percatado que es inútil aplazar lo inevitable, aprecio que fueras tan pura y que en tu inocente corazón nunca me vieras de la misma forma en que todos los demás lo hicieron, si, enserio que lo valoro pero debes de comprenderlo, esto ya estaba predestinado aun desde hace mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento… esto ya era algo irreversible así que espero no termines odiándome ya que no se puede hacer nada contra el destino, más en específico, con la misión que se me impuso por órdenes divinas…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lily y Mayu Tamyko, esos fueron los nombres de las gemelas nacidas la penúltima noche de Mayo en un humilde hogar a las orillas del río Kotori de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Kyoto y desde los primeros minutos de su llegada al mundo la palabra "normal" no fue algo que pudiese describirlas, tanto aspecto como personalidad fueron muy distintas, pese a que ambas niñas eran rubias una de ellas poseía un cabello de color más oscuro mientras que la otra tenia lo tenía tan claro que incluso parecía ser blanco además de que cada una tenía un ojo de distinto color, uno azul y otro ámbar, Lily, quien fue la primera en nacer, y la que poseía un cabello de color tan oscuro como el oro, fue muy tranquila pues apenas lloraba y la mayoría del tiempo dormía o fijaba sus peculiares ojos en la nada como tratando de descubrir algo que nadie más que ella veía; Mayu, por el contrario, era quien más lloraba y se movía constantemente haciendo que incluso su gemela fuera víctima de torpes golpes o patadas en su inútil intento de desplazarse. Pese a eso y al temor de ciertas personas en el pueblo al considerarlas como una señal no muy benigna por parte de los dioses, sus padres las recibieron con todo el cariño que sus corazones podían dar e hicieron caso omiso a quienes les aseguraban que el mal había llegado junto con ellas.

Con el paso del tiempo las niñas crecieron felices y muy unidas pero eso no cambio que ambas fueran muy distintas, Mayu era muy inocente cosa que contrastaba con la actitud astuta de Lily que incluso tenía que protegerla de situaciones en las que podía correr peligro, pero además de su inocencia siempre destacó por ser más alegre y extrovertida que su contraparte Lily quien era justamente el polo opuesto pues casi no hablaba con nadie y siempre se mostraba seria, claro, la excepción siempre era con Mayu quien era la única con el privilegio de verla en su lado más "dulce" como ella solía decir, sin embargo, además de las personalidades tan contrastantes Lily resultó ser más enfermiza por lo que la mayoría del tiempo debía mantenerse en casa reposando lo cual intensificaba su retraimiento de los otros niños.

Pese a no ser muy similares, ambas eran muy unidas y se querían demasiado cosa que llamaba mucho la atención de la gente pues nunca habían visto un lazo tan fuerte como el de ellas, algunos decían que incluso parecían completarse de una forma más profunda, como si tratasen de formar un solo ser… sin embargo cada vez que sus padres o incluso ellas escuchaban aquellos comentarios no hacían más que reír y aseguraban que era algo normal, pues al final de cuentas eran gemelas y era lógico que fueran más unidas que la mayoría. Posiblemente tenían razón y por eso trataron de no darle más importancia de la necesaria a lo que quizás no era más que una situación común, sin embargo aún habían unas cuantas personas a las que les era imposible ignorar a las muy singulares gemelas y una de ellas era la abuela de las mismas llamada Annie, a quien cariñosamente se referían como SweetAnn.

—Hija, hazme caso sobre lo que te digo— insistía la mujer sentándose con dificultad en una de las sillas que habían en el pequeño patio de la casa.

—Madre, sé que no es tu intención ser grosera pero entiéndelo, tus nietas están bien— respondió una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de nombre Avanna. —Ambas son niñas normales y muy saludables, o bueno al menos Mayu sí… el médico me dijo que conforme pasen los años Lily será más resistente a los virus—.

—¡Bah! Esos médicos son puro chantaje— contestó con una mueca de desagrado —lo que le pasa a Lily no puede ser detectado por ninguno de esos geniecitos con bata—.

—Oh no… por favor no empieces, ya lo hemos hablado— musitó estrujando las mangas del kimono —lo que pasó debes dejarlo justamente en el pasado, no involucres a mis hijas en eso—.

—En primera, tú eres la única que ha hablado así que es justo que ahora yo pueda decir algo— dijo SweetAnn indicándole que se sentara a su lado —además, no puedes pasartela negando lo que vivimos… es mejor que seas consciente de lo que podría suceder, así aunque sea estarías más preparada que yo…—.

Avanna suspiró al escuchar eso último —entiendo la bondad tras tus acciones, pero lo que sucedió con SeeU no necesariamente se repetirá, ella estaba mal y no hubo mucho que pudiésemos hacer para salvarla…—.

—¿Y quién te asegura que la tragedia de tu hermana fue por un "desequilibrio mental"?— preguntó con una expresión irritada —desde el día que nació me advirtieron del peligro, pero fui una necia que no quiso escuchar ninguna verdad y ese fue mi castigo, por eso perdí a una de mis hijas y nunca, ¡pero nunca! me perdonaría que tu sufrieras lo mismo—.

—Madre…— dijo Avanna mientras le colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro —¿aun sigues culpándote? no deberías… recuerda que yo también presencie todos esos momentos difíciles y aun si fueron realmente horribles no vale la pena buscar culpables, SeeU se fue y es mejor aceptarlo y seguir viviendo tal como ella hubiese querido—.

—Hija mía, aprecio mucho que pienses de tal forma pero no cambia que en parte siga siendo mentira, tú escuchaste lo que nos dijeron los videntes y fue muy acertado, además, SeeU era muy similar a Lily cuando niña ¿no crees que es razón lógica para preocuparse?—.

Avanna se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, SweetAnn había dicho algo muy cierto y para sus adentros se negaba a darle la razón, prefería creer que eso no era más que una coincidencia y que su querida niña estaba a salvo de ese destino cruel. Justo cuando pensaba objetar en contra de las alocadas ideas de su madre escuchó a alguien entrar, eran las niñas junto a su esposo llamado León.

—Oh… ya regresaron del mercado, luego seguimos hablando— dijo dejándola mientras murmuraba algo.

SweetAnn elevó la vista al cielo —sé que ustedes planean algo, pero desde ahora les advierto que no lo permitiré, me podrán haber arrebatado a una hija ¡pero a ella no le harán lo mismo!— dijo mientras sostenía con fuerza lo que parecía ser un viejo amuleto.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola de nuevo :3 luego de siglos sin subir algo nuevo (ni actualizar D:) vengo a dejar un nuevo fic que esta basado en una trilogía de Masa :D (deseando que alguien aquí lo conozca .w.) no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la saga creo que es "The sisters story" o algo asi XD y bueno, ya que estoy muy enamorada de las canciones decidí hacer esto :D pero tuve que hacer correcciones ya que originalmente pensaba hacerlo solo desde el punto de vista de Lily sin embargo sentí que sería muy limitado y mejor lo pasé a tercera persona c: aun asi habrá partes en las que usaré primera persona owo este capitulo quedó corto por que es mas que nada una especie de introducción, los que le sigan seran cuando menos el doble que esto XD y enserio espero ya actualizar mas seguido, es que la bendita inspiración decidió irse justo en mis vacaciones TTwTT pero ya esta volviendo, yay(? c:**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y si les gustó pueden dejar review, follow o favorito :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo I: Una promesa_**

 _"Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido, si tan solo lo hubiese logrado evitar… quizás, tan solo quizás nada de esto estaría sucediendo… les he dado todo el cariño que mi corazón posee y ahora me estoy viendo forzada a elegir solo a una, alguien dígame ¿qué debo hacer?... ¿qué se supone que es normal?"_

Ya habían pasado cinco años y las pequeñas crecían formidablemente, en el pueblo siempre eran el centro de atención, y no era para menos, pues aparte de su apariencia física el verlas interactuar era algo imposible de ignorar. Mayu, siendo alegre por naturaleza siempre estaba corriendo entre las calles del pueblo, haciendo que su hermana Lily tuviera que perseguirla para evitar que se cayera, aún si eran unas niñas era sorprendente ver que Lily mostraba ser muy responsable y atenta con los que le rodeaban.

Cierto día, mientras ambas esperaban a que sus padres terminaran sus compras ambas niñas decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores del bosque, era una tarde soleada y les resultó agradable la sombra que proporcionaban los tupidos árboles.

—Lily, tengo hambre— dijo Mayu mientras rascaba su mejilla —¿alguno tiene frutas?— señaló en dirección a la copa de los árboles.

—Yo… no lo creo— contestó —pero podríamos subir y ver—.

—Mamá no nos dejaría…— repuso Mayu cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto… entonces ya no te quejes— dijo olvidándose de la situación y continuó caminado.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lily notó que Mayu no estaba junto a ella, volteó creyendo que quizás se había quedado distraída viendo algo pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba.

—¿Mayu? ¿dónde estás?— giró en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarla hasta que un escalofrío en la espalda la hizo elevar la vista, Mayu había trepado uno de los árboles. —¡Mayu!— exclamó con terror —¡baja ahora!—.

—¡Mira! este árbol tiene manzanas— dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo —te bajaré una— extendió su pequeño brazo lo más que pudo pero el fruto aun estaba muy lejos de su alcance así que decidió agarrarse de la rama y arrastrarse hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Lily vio a su gemela perderse poco a poco entre las verdes hojas, no sabía que hacer pues si caía lo haría desde una considerable distancia y no quería ni imaginar que tan mal quedaría.

—¡Las tengo!— gritó Mayu.

—¡Pues baja ya!— le ordenó Lily —¡no debiste hacerlo!—.

—Ya voy, ya voy…— se quejó la niña mientras se arrastraba nuevamente hasta el tronco, ya estando cerca se escuchó algo que asustó a ambas, un crujido. —Oh no…— la rama se partió impidiéndole reaccionar, solo pudo gritar y todo se volvió negro.

Aquello bastó para llamar la atención de un par de transeúntes se acercaran a ver que sucedía, al llegar pudieron ver a dos niñas tiradas en el suelo las cuales de inmediato reconocieron, eran las hijas del señor León.

—¿Cómo están?— preguntó angustiada Avanna mientras entraba a la casa.

—Hija, por favor cálmate— dijo SweetAnn mientras la tomaba del hombro —tu esposo está hablando con el doctor—.

Avanna estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando vio a su esposo y al médico salir, este último se despidió y dejó a León para que hablara con la angustiada mujer.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó nuevamente Avanna.

—Es confuso… incluso el doctor fue incapaz de hallar explicación lógica—.

—¿Confuso? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?—.

León suspiró —se supone que solo una cayó… pero ambas están heridas…—.

Avanna le vió con confusión mientras que SweetAnn solo se quedó pensando.

¿Cómo era posible eso? se preguntaban los padres, pero luego de rectificarlo con las niñas tiempo después no había malentendido, si, la que había caído era Mayu pero cuando las encontraron tanto ella como Lily se habían golpeado la cabeza, al final optaron por creer que lo más posible era que Lily se hubiese golpeado con la rama que había caído.

Semanas después de lo sucedido Lily estaba sentada en el patio trasero con SweetAnn y mientras jugaba con un par de hojas que encontró en el piso decidió preguntarle algo.

—Abuelita ¿soy normal?—.

SweetAnn enarcó una ceja —¿qué clase de pregunta es esa mi niña? ¡por supuesto que lo eres!—.

Lily negó con la cabeza —no mientas…—.

—No te estoy mintiendo, tú eres una niña normal— reafirmó.

—No es así… yo sé que no…— suspiró —yo sé que sucedió ese día—.

—¿De qué día hablas?— preguntó SweetAnn.

—El de la caída… yo sé porque también me lastime— la vio fijamente a los ojos —cambié de cuerpo con ella, si ella muere no puedo quedarme sola—.

SweetAnn se le quedó viendo sorprendida, no era lógico que una niña dijera eso. —Lily… no es bueno decir mentiras, ¡y no vuelvas a decir semejantes cosas!—.

—Pero no es mentira… algo me dijo que debía hacerlo, que aún no era tiempo— su mirada se volvió mas intensa —Mayu no puede morir….—.

Un silencio rodeó la atmósfera y SweetAnn se sintió incomoda, ya alguna vez había escuchado a alguien hablar de esa forma y eso comenzó a preocuparle.

Algo malo estaba volviendo a despertar.

.

.

.

Nuestros padres siempre nos quisieron, éramos sus pequeños tesoros y siempre trataron de darnos la mejor vida que pudieron, pero algunos días notaba algo extraño en Avanna, mi madre, y que después de aquella confesión que le hice a la abuela pareció aumentar, sus ojos a veces reflejaban cierto ¿temor?, nunca quise tomarle demasiada importancia hasta que una noche cuando tenía 6 años la escuche hablar con León, mi padre.

—León, estoy segura de que hay algo extraño— decía mi madre con agobio.

—Olvídate de eso, los doctores ya han sido muy claros—.

—No deberías de creerles demasiado, a veces se pueden equivocar… además, yo soy su madre y deberías tomarme más enserio cuando te digo que hay algo inusual en ellas—.

—¿Acaso lo dices por la apariencia? ya nos han dicho que suelen haber casos así, no es nada del otro mundo— replicó mi padre con molestia.

—No me refiero a eso, piénsalo, desde que nacieron hubo una conexión extraña entre ellas—.

—¡Son gemelas! ¿qué esperabas?— golpeó la mesa haciéndome sobresaltar.

—Eso no explica todo… al nacer Lily no emitió ruido hasta que escuchó a Mayu, siempre tenía que acostarlas juntas si no era imposible hacerlas dormir, y cada vez que se ven a los ojos puedo jurarte que algo en ellas emerge… no estoy segura de que es, pero temo que sea algo malo, y recuerda el incidente… e-eso puso en peligro a Mayu, q-que pasaría si…—.

El incidente del que hablaba mi madre, a diferencia de lo que se creería, no fue el de la caída, fue de cuando Mayu y yo teníamos 3 años, al parecer cuando estábamos jugando cerca del lago tuvimos alguna especie de riña o un mal movimiento al jugar que hizo a mi hermana caer, supongo que no pudo nadar y empezó a ahogarse pues mi madre se horrorizo al verla sumergida e inconsciente y aseguró que yo al ver aquella escena me mantuve inmóvil, solo con una inquietante sonrisa, como si me hubiese alegrado verla en tal estado. Obviamente tanto mi hermana como yo éramos incapaces de recordar eso, por lo cual a veces nos costaba creer en las palabras de nuestra madre e incluso le dábamos la razón a nuestro padre, el miedo que la embargó en esa situación le impidió analizar con claridad las cosas y terminó por creer en algo erróneo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que aquel recuerdo había dejado de ser mencionado y no era de sorprender que mi padre se hubiera quedado callado por tanto tiempo, detestaba volver a hablar de algo que encontraba carente de sentido y mucho más tener que escuchar como su esposa era capaz de insinuar que alguna de sus hijas podría ser un peligro, nos adoraba por igual y nunca hubiese aceptado que alguna fuera juzgada.

—Avanna ¿te has escuchado? estas preocupándote por nada… son gemelas, es lógico que sean tan apegadas, si no fíjate en los hijos del comerciante, también son gemelos y siempre están haciendo varias cosas juntos ¿acaso ves a su padre preocupándose por ello?... y lo del lago, pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido, fue un accidente, cualquiera de las dos pudo haberse caído no fue algo hecho a propósito… temo pensar que sigues teniendo ciertas ideas hacia Lily—.

Apenas lo escuche decir mi nombre tuve un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué ideas?, solo te dije que me preocupaban ciertas cosas… n-no lo entiendes, yo ya viví esto y sé que hay algo raro en Lily, ella encaja con varias cosas, se enferma con facilidad, se rehúsa a convivir con otra gente, rara vez demuestra sus emociones y…—.

—¡Ni se te ocurra continuar!— gritó tajantemente mi padre —no puedo creer que te estés refiriendo de tal forma a una de tus hijas, si, entiendo que Lily no actué como Mayu pero quizás solo sea algo temporal, y aun si no lo fuera ¿qué tendría de malo?, como padres debemos aceptarlas como son, no tratarlas como si fueran un peligro—.

—Lo que pasa es que eres incapaz de comprender… yo sé que Lily tarde o temprano pondrá en riesgo a Mayu…—.

—Dices esto por tus malas experiencias, sé que tu y tú hermana no fueron las mas cercanas, y que su condición no fue algo grato, pero debes de entender que eso que te sucedió no volverá a repetirse y tampoco no hay ningún "maleficio" por el cual justificar nada—.

Luego de eso nadie dijo más, solo escuche un sollozo de mi madre al salir rápidamente de la casa, ella siempre hacia eso cada vez que se mencionaba a la tía SeeU, papá nos dijo que al parecer desde niña ella tuvo conductas extrañas, casi llegando a la locura, que conforme pasó el tiempo empeoraron hasta el punto de volverse un riesgo para todos los allegados a ella, entre ellos a mi madre que en ese entonces aún era niña, finalmente en uno de sus arranques de delirios terminó por lanzarse desde la pendiente que daba hacia la parte más profunda del río asegurando que solo asi la voz del "demonio" la dejaría en paz. Supuse que aquellas cosas habían dejado marcada a mi madre y por eso actuaba de esa forma con nosotras, pero aun así me dolía saber que me consideraba un peligro para Mayu, yo quería demasiado a mi hermana, nunca le haría daño, eso era algo inconcebible para mí.

Claro, en ese entonces yo era solo una pequeña y esa inocencia con la que decía querer a mi hermana gemela poco a poco se fue esfumando… a veces desearía volver a aquel estado de dulce ignorancia…

.

.

.

—Psst… hey, Mayu ¿estás despierta?— susurraba Lily mientras la sacudía ligeramente, era de medianoche y no quería despertar a nadie mas.

—¿Qué quieres…? tengo sueño…— murmuró.

—Quiero que veas algo— respondió sin dejar de sacudirle ligeramente.

Mayu elevó la cabeza —¿no puede esperar para mañana?—.

Lily negó con la cabeza —solo sígueme ¿si?—.

Con un suspiro de resignación Mayu se levantó y con pasos torpes le siguió, al estar tan perdida por la somnolencia no supo distinguir por donde la llevaba. Pasado un rato habían llegado y su desgano se transformó en sorpresa con el bello paisaje que estaba frente a ella, era una parte del lago por donde nunca habían pasado y que estaba cubierto en su mayoría por unas hermosas flores de loto.

—Wow… ¡es tan lindo!— exclamó Mayu maravillada.

—Lo sé, por eso te traje… sé que te gustaría— dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

—¡Las flores son muy lindas!— cuando giró en dirección a su gemela la vio acercándose de forma peligrosa a la orilla del lago —¿qué haces Lily?—.

—Ya verás…— con una rama jaló una de las flores de loto, la tomó con gran cuidado y se la acercó a Mayu —ven, quiero que hagamos algo—.

Su hermana asintió y se acercó a ella, tomo la flor de loto del lado opuesto a su hermana —¿qué haremos?—.

—Tú me quieres mucho ¿verdad, Mayu?— le preguntó Lily viéndola a los ojos —¿nunca me dejarás?—.

—Somos hermanas, nadie podrá separarnos ¡nunca!— contestó Mayu con alegría.

Lily sonrió —en ese caso, promételo— sacó del obi de su kimono una pequeña navaja y se la entregó —será una promesa de sangre—.

Mayu parecía asustada, pero viendo la mirada de confianza que le mostraba su gemela mayor asintió —está bien, será nuestro pacto— tomo la navaja y se hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y se la regreso a Lily —¿ahora qué?—.

—Lo haré yo también— acto seguido se hizo el mismo corte que su hermana —deja que la sangre caiga sobre la flor.

Luego de que ambas hicieron lo que Lily había dicho esta regreso la flor de loto al lago y volteó hacia Mayu. —Listo, quedó sellado… jamás nos separaremos, hermanita querida— sonrió nuevamente —nunca te alejarás de mi…—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y después de un largo rato he regresado :'D bueno, creo que este capítulo no dice gran cosa pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió por ahora :/ sea como sea conforme avance la historia todo tomara mas forma n.n espero ya no tardar demasiado con el próximo capitulo xD**

 **Kingiskandar: me alegra que te gustara :D y si, a mi también me encanta usar tercera persona solo que aveces uso de apoyo la primera persona para narrar ciertos detalles :3**

 **Torahiko Ooshim: creéme, las sagas de Masa son geniales OuO lástima que no muchos las consideran al momento de traducir :c cuando menos esta saga (en la que me estoy basando) esta completa, son tres canciones y si las buscas espero te atrapen como a mi :3 si no me equivoco los nombres los coloqué en el primer capitulo así que puedes buscarlos en Youtube :D y gracias por la corrección con lo de Avanna, en serio, por mas que busqué imagenes para poder describirla había detallitos que me dejaron confundida, los dibujantes luego le ponen su toque al dibujo y yo sufro por ello xD**

 **Hasta la proxima actualización :D**


End file.
